Espero que esten bien(necesito personajes)
by Blue moon 1994
Summary: tres amigas(casi hermanas) se han escapado de su cruel capitán, pero para ello tuvieron que separarse, cada una quedo en una tripulacón diferente, cada una intenta comunicarse con sus hermanas para decirles que todo va bien
1. Chapter 1

Tres chicas, amigas, nakamas y casi hermanas, desde pequeñas solo se tiene las unas a las otras, subordinadas de un cruel ShichibukaI y para poder alcanzar su libertad no les quedo otra que separarse y disolver la familia que han creado, cada una queda en una tripulación diferente, en cada capítulo una contara a sus hermanas por medio de cartas como van pasando los días, describe su tripulacíon y las aventuras que vive.

Hola a los que estén leyendo esto, sé que mi otra historia recién está comenzando y créanme que aún le falta mucho por terminar, pero después me gustaría hacer otra, la historia ya la tengo imaginada, pero me está costando un poco crea un nuevo personaje, no quiero a otra Sammy, la adoro pero no se si tenga energías para cuidar de otra igual ( compadezco a Shanks y a Dido), asi que necesito 3 personajes nuevos que ustedes crearan, me mandaran la descripción por un review o por PM, Aquí tiene una ficha para llenar, tienen plazo hasta el 31 de octubre para enviar la solicitud.

Nombre:

Fecha de nacimiento:

Descripción Física:

Foto (elijan cualquier anime):

Personalidad:

Sueño:

Hobbies:

Cosas que le gustan:

Cosas que odia:

Si tienes una fruta del diablo o cualquier habilidad descríbanmela con lujo de detalle:

Recompensa:

Por qué esa recompensa:

Biografía:

Tripulación en la que quieres estar:

Amigos

Enemigos (di la razón):

Describe como conociste a la tripulación:

Di como y porque te uniste a la tripulación:

Si en algún minuto te vas de la tripulación, di la razón, que harán para que vuelvas y la razón por la que lo harás:

Pelea importante y contra quien:

Describe la pelea y que tanto daño te hiso:

Pareja:

Como conociste a tu pareja:

Primera impresión que te dio tu pareja:

Primera impresión que le diste a tu pareja:

Relación antes y después de ser pareja:

Como te das cuenta de que lo quieres:

Como se da cuenta el de que te quiere:

Como, cuando y donde se hacen pareja:

Primer beso:

Pelea importante entre los dos:

Reconciliación:


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, felicitaciones a Nami- Swan y a Mindy la chica del pan, sus personajes aparecerán en el fic. Faltaba el tercer personaje( el mío), yo quería a Luffy, pero me puse indecisa a la hora de hacer a la chica y termine creando tres, las tres están emparejadas con Luffy peor no se a cual elegir asi que lo dejare a votación, plazo hasta el 31 de diciembre, digan cuál es su favorita en los reviews.

Opción 1

Nombre: Anika Cross

Fecha de nacimiento: 13 de noviembre (tiene 17 años)

Descripción Física: Pelo castaño caoba largo y ondulado, piel bronceada, ojo derecho verde y el izquierdo está cubierto por un parche, esbelta y estilizada, de estatura media, es bastante bonita, su parche en el ojo en vez de afear su cara le da un aire misterioso que la hace muy atrayente.

Personalidad: es orgullosa, rebelde y contestadora, de carácter firme, muy protectora y a veces algo maternal con sus amigas.

Sueño: recuperar los recuerdos de su vida antes de llegar con el shichibukai a los 10 años

Hobbies: pintar, dibujar, leer, nadar, pescar.

Cosas que le gustan: los barcos, los deportes acuáticos, las fiestas, las carreras, juegos de azar y apuestas (aunque no lo hace por dinero).

Cosas que odia: que le pregunten por su pasado (la frustra de sobremanera no recordar nada), por su ojo (no porque tenga algún complejo con su aspecto sino porque tampoco sabe cómo lo perdió), que insulten a sus amigos y seres queridos, la gente superficial.

Si tienes una fruta del diablo o cualquier habilidad descríbanmela con lujo de detalle: no tiene fruta del diablo, pero tiene una habilidad parecida a la del haki del rey, puede potenciar y debilitar la energía y vitalidad de cualquier cosa viva, podría incluso matar de una sola mirada al soldado más fuerte o darle un fuerza inigualable al anciano más débil.

Recompensa: 380.000.000

Por qué esa recompensa: está relacionada con su pasado

Biografía: cuando tenía 10 años, un día despertó totalmente desorientada y sin recuerdos en el barco del shichibukai, es a la única que a primera vista trata bien y como su consentida en la tripulación, pero siempre experimenta en secreto con la habilidad de ella para usarla a su favor, pese a que vivía en mejores condiciones que varios en la tripulación, se sentía sola y prisionera, además de que nadie sabía lo que sufría durante los experimentos que le hacían y de la repugnancia y temor que le tenía a la fijación malsana que el shichibukai desarrollo hacia ella viéndola crecer. En la tripulación era llamada la tuerta mimada, el ciclope mascota del capitán o simplemente la zorrita del capitán, sus amigas que eran las únicas que conocían lo que en realidad vivía, fueron el único pilar de apoyo que tuvo para no volverse loca.

Tripulación en la que quieres estar: Mugiwaras

Pareja: Luffy

Opción 2

Nombre: Thalia Krane

Fecha de nacimiento: 20 de enero (tiene 17 años)

Descripción física: tiene el cabello liso y cortó hasta la barbilla de color castaño caramelo, piel bronceada, un ojo es café y el otro es verde, baja, cara tierna, esbelta y pequeña, con un tatuaje una mariposa rosa en la muñeca derecha y una flor azul en el tobillo izquierdo, pircing en el ombligo.

Biografía: es la hija no reconocida del shichibukai, ella le guarda resentimiento por el sufrimiento de su madre (muerta), la crio el músico del barco (la única persona buena en esa tripulación) a quien considera su única figura paterna, cuando conoció a sus amigas les oculto su identidad por miedo al rechazo, pero terminaron enterándose igual y le dijeron que no les importaba su padre sino ella.

Personalidad: se muestra fría, calmada y seria, pareciera que es indiferente a todo, pero en el fondo es muy sensible, dulce e inocente. A simple vista parece no tener sentimientos pero moriría por los que ama.

Sueño: ser libre.

Hobbies: tocar guitarra, los tambores, la armónica, cantar, escribir, leer.

Cosas que le gustan: la música, el baile, las historias de fantasmas, explorar, los retos.

Cosas que odia: que Nami y Robin jueguen al salón de belleza con ella, los lugares cerrados(es claustrofóbica), que la llamen cobarde, las cursilerías, la sangre, que hagan chistes respecto a su altura, que relacionen su apariencia de muñeca con debilidad.

Si tienes una akuma no mi o cualquier otra habilidad descríbela con lujo de detalle: Zoan mitológica modelo ángel. Le crecen alas en su espalda, maneja una luz especial que proviene de su energía vital y puede hacer espadas, dagas, escudos, arcos y flechas de luz, brillar en la oscuridad y puede usar su luz para sanar heridas (este último solo puede usarlo en verdaderas emergencias, porque la curación es más dolorosa que la herida y necesita una gran cantidad de su propia energía vital).

Recompensa: 80.000.000

Razón de esa recompensa: destruyo una base de la marina.

Tripulación en la que quieres estar: Mugiwara.

Pareja: Luffy

Opcion 3

Nombre: Haven Porter

Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de mayo8 tiene 19 años)

Descripción física: tiene el cabello negro liso hasta los hombros, piel muy pálida con reflejos rosa, ojos negros, labios color ciruela, casi esquelética por la mala alimentación, gana un poco de peso más tarde, una tatuaje de una esfera rodeada de un corazón en la espalda baja.

Biografía: era una esclava(el tatuaje en la espalda baja cubre la marca de la esclavitud), a los 9 años un noble en agradecimiento se la regaló al shichibukai, pero a pesar de su suerte agradecía haber conocido a sus amigos ahí, porque antes estaba sola y ellos eran su consuelo, el día que escaparon Caleb (amigo de las chicas y su novio) murió salvándolas, eso la desmorono, ella iba a decirle que estaba embarazada, en uno de sus viajes pierde al bebe.

Personalidad: antes de separase de sus amigas y la muerte de su novio, era muy alegre e infantil, pero era la más madura de las tres, también es sumamente sentimental, la depresión por lo pasado y gran tristeza la hacen una amargada antisocial, que se la pasa llorando, no era la más fuerte de las tres, pero si lista.

Sueño: vengarse del Shichibukai y reencontrarse con las chicas algún día.

Hobbies: leer (TODO TIPO DE LECTURA, DESDE CUENTOS INFANTILES ASTA COMPLICADOS LIBROS DE CIENCIA), escribir poemas, meditar, volar.

Cosas que le gustan: los niños, los juegos de cartas, las flores, las novelas románticas y cuentos infantiles, los animales.

Cosas que odia: la esclavitud, los nobles, que intervengan en su guardarropa (le acortan las faldas y vestidos, le abran escotes a sus blusas, para que según el resto no se vea tan ñoña).

Si tienes alguna fruta del diablo o alguna otra habilidad descríbela: la que controla el viento, puede volar, crear grandes ventiscas, tornados, aun no la sabe manipular bien, porque la consiguió recientemente.

Recompensa: 70.000.000

Razón de esa recompensa: es una hábil carterista y ladrona.

Tripulación en la que quieres estar: mugiwara.

Pareja: Luffy


End file.
